Rory's bunnies
by Rukia's Bunnies
Summary: What would have happened if the Japanese SOGs were not stopped and slaughtered their enemies? What would have happened if Rory was given the chance to continue? Yeah, that's what I thought too.


In a Japanese inn people of various ages slept in futons, though two were now awake.

"Hey Rory."

Acknowledging Itami's presence, Rory beckoned him over with a single slender finger.

"Can't sleep?"

Rory smiled as she held her whiskey. Breathing out a hot breath, she turned her gaze to the man in front of her.

"Someone's fighting out there, aren't they?"

When Itami kept silent, Rory knew her answer.

"Fwaaaa"

Another soul rushed through her body; it didn't matter that they were on a different world; all souls killed in combat used her body as a medium. It made her feel... hot.

'Moonlight background: check'

'Everyone passed out: check'

"You know, it's a real shame I won't be able to see what you look like in your twenties."

She turned away, looking outside into the forest.

"Once I abandon my physical body and scene to Godhood, I can change my form however I like. But in exchange, I lose both the demands and pleasures of the flesh."

She sat back into her chair and let out a groan as another soul passed away. Her drink chinked as the ice cubes hit each other.

"Someone's fighting very close to her right?" She asked the question again. "Because of that, I can't sleep."

"What will you do for me?"

"I don't kno-"

Itami's sleepy response died in his throat as soon as she twirled her legs close.

She leaned in forward, a red blush on her face showing.

"It's killing me!"

She internally smiled at this opportunity.

"Will you let me kill them?"

She put the drink down and slightly pulled her kimono apart, exposing part of her breast.

"Or will you do something about it, Youji?"

She had a sensual smile on her face as Itami glanced down awkwardly.

"Something?"

She pushed him onto the comfortable floor with a smirk unbecoming of her appearance.

"Th-There are laws in th-this county, child protection laws..."  
Oh he was so cute when he tried to reason with her.  
"Y-You can't do that sort of stuff with kids."

He struggled weakly against her but to no avail.

'Alright. The time for playing stops.'

"Oh? I'm a kid?"  
She began to lean forward putting their faces closer and closer together.  
"A-aaaah that's not it."  
She moved her hand down his stomach, dangerously close to his pelvis.  
"Really?"  
Itami swallowed his nervousness. She was one of the few beings he did NOT want to anger.  
"This is bad, really."  
He tried one, last time to stop her, but to no avail.  
"Am I really a child?"

She laughed at his attempted to stop her and gently pushed him down.  
Their lips drew closer...  
Closer...  
Closer...  
Until they final touched.

Itami's hands finally grasped Rory's ass.

Her breath hitched and she withdrew from their kiss, hungry for more.

Itami decided to feel around Rory's ass; he used his fingers to carefully explore the splendidly shaped ass that was currently quivering.

Using his hands he carefully kneaded Rory's ass, making sure that he didn't squeeze too hard nor too softly, and by the sound of the drawn out moans coming from the mouth of the girl, he was judging correctly.

Rory decided that she was leave too much of the work to Itami.

"My turn." With those words she started to grind herself on Itami's cock, forcing groans of satisfaction out of the man.

Yet he couldn't do a damn thing as she tortured his dick by lowly moving her ass over and over.

His solution came quickly, in the form of a flash of pink.

She gasped in wonderful surprise as Itami pinched her nipples with the same carefulness as her ass. Rubbing it in-between his two fingers, Itami could only grin as Rory shakily arched her back in hot pleasure.

They were both close to the edge and both were determined to make the other finish before the other.

Rory began to grind her ass with renewed vigour.

"Ohhhh fuuuuuuuccccckkkkk."

Itami's groan broke their mostly silent activities.

With the same vigour as a man possessed, Itami decided to make her cum first!

Reaching around, he cupped one of her ass cheeks with her one hand and pinched the neglected nipple with the other.

With this, Rory realised she was close, but a quick glance Itami showed he was the same.

She grinned at the challenge and made sure to press down extra hard on his cock as they both drew closer to their finish.

"Rory..."

"Itami, same here"

Those were their only warnings to each other as they soon…

"I'M CUM-MPHHH!"

Rory's scream of ecstasy was interrupted by Itami's hand covering her small delicate mouth.

"You don't want the others to hear us, right?"

He also came, but stifled his groans to a minimum before covering Rory's mouth.

"Besides," he smirked.

"It's time for the main event."

They quickly undressed and moved to a more secluded room. They were both still panting from their previous activities when Rory approached Itami, fully naked.

She smirked as she got down on her knees and performed an excruciatingly long lick of Itami's dick.

"Oh God." Itami's raspy voice excited Rory further.

She began to move her hands delicately, slow and steady strokes and made sure to keep the head nice and wet. Her small touch danced with such skill that it almost sent Itami over the edge, but what finally finished him was when she withdrew her one of her hands and began to massage his balls with care matching his own.

After two minutes, Rory was swallowing Itami's semen. She couldn't get it all though, and the pieces that fell on her body were scooped up and licked off her fingers whilst she gazed at Itami's euphoric face.

Coming down from his high, Itami surprised Rory by pushing her onto her back and immediately pushing his tongue inside her.

She cried out in pleasure as Itami roamed her insides with his tongue. He was 'sooooooo gooooodddd!' Rory gasped.

Suddenly, just as she was about to lose it, he withdrew.

"Wha?" Rory was confused. She was so close dammit!

"Beg me."

"What?" Rory spluttered out at the request.

"I want you to beg me to make you cum."

"Like I'll every do thaAAAAA!"

She almost came when Itami blew cold air on her exposed clit.

"Beg me." It was an order.

"Please Itami, make me CUM!"

He smirked and went down on her, even adding fingers to the mix.

"I-I'M CUMMING!"

She arched her back as she came for the second time that night. She shuddered as the pleasure as came back in waves.

Itami suddenly smiled at her and began to climb over her slender legs until they were face to face.

A lusty red-eyed face stared into the brown eyes of the man who made her cum twice.

She felt his dick press against her vagina. Nodding at the unspoken question, Rory mewled at the sudden fullness of her belly.

It

Was

SO GODDAMN GOOD!

She didn't feel this way even when she was watching an army fight!

After a few seconds of getting used to her fullness, Rory nodded again and almost cried out in ecstasy as Itami kept changing paces. When he went slowly, she marvelled at how great she was feeling.

When he pounded her quickly, she found herself clawing at his back in carnal lust.

After a good few minutes, Rory was incredibly close.

"Itami... I'm gonna cum soon."

"So am I."

But he still fucked her with undiluted hunger and when he felt her tighten around him, he grabbed the back of her head and pushed her lips towards his own.

They broke off as they both came simultaneously.

Rory's eyes rolled back as her womb convulsed; her tongue rolled out into the open air for Itami to see as she passed out.

'There's not a shred of intelligence left in those eyes.'

Satisfied he had fucked her silly; he lay beside her and closed his eyes. With a yawn, he gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

And as the camera pans up to the night sky, a message rattled the cold night air

"ITS NOT FAIR!"


End file.
